The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a mount for a vehicle wing, and in particular to an adjustable mount and method of adjusting the mount.
Conventional aircraft bore sight mounts include screws that extend from an object to be mounted and are affixed to the bore sight mount with a nut. Adjusting the nut adjusts the position of the mounted object. Typically, each end of the object includes multiple screws to permit three-dimensional adjustment of the object.